Quand la magie dépasse ses pouvoirs
by Yadow
Summary: Pairing: HP/DM  Rating: M  Avertissement: Je recommande aux homophobes de quitter la page  Une attirance entre deux personnages normalement opposés, une bonne dose de magie, et un côté obscur !


Drago sortait de la grande salle avant la fin du repas du soir. Il avait un devoir de potion à terminer pour le lendemain et ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'attarder plus longtemps à table même si ça lui avait coûté de mettre fin en premier aux regards méprisants qu'ils se lancaient, lui et son ennemi de toujours, à chaque occasion. Un geste difficile au yeux d'un Malefoy, qui considérait cette rupture comme un échec. A quelques mètres avant l'entrée de son dortoir, il reconnu la démarche de Rogue, le bruit de ses pas lui faisant comprendre qu'il s'approchait de lui.

Malefoy !, cria Rogue qui lui faisait maintenant face. 21 heures dans mon bureau. Et ne soyez pas en retard.

Mais, Professeur, j'ai votre devoir à finir

C'est bien plus important que les potions. 21 heures.

Dans un regard à la fois hautain et satisfait, Rogue quitta son élève, sans lui laisser le choix, et se dirigea vers les cachots. Drago allait passer une longue soirée. Il lui restait une demi heure avant son rendez-vous avec Rogue. S'il se dépêchait il pourrait peut-être terminer les 30 cm de parchemin sur le Veritaserum. Il entra rapidement dans sa chambre de préfet, prit de quoi écrire et partit à la bibliothèque.

Harry allait bientôt sortir avec Cho. Du moins c'est ce que pensait Hermione. Ces deux là s'échangeaient des regards plus que tendres quand ils se croyaient, et Harry prenait toujours un air bête dès qu'elle était trop près. Ca agacait Hermione, mais au fond, elle trouvait ça mignon et se réjouissait pour son meilleur ami. Ron, lui, ne savais pas se faire petit lorsque leur ami et Cho étaient ensemble, et tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire cassait l'ambiance, faisant fuir Cho. Cela avait le don d'exaspérer Hermione, qui se tuait à l'éloigner au maximum d'eux, pour que Harry puisse enfin avoir une réelle discution avec Cho. Mais ce soir, ils avaient un vrai rendez vous. Sans Ron, sans Hermione, sans qui que ce soit d'autre. Juste eux. Certes, ils resteraient dans le château ce qui n'a rien de spécialement romantique mais c'était tout de même une rencontre differente de d'habitude.

Harry la vit l'attendre, assise sur une marche des escalier, faisant voler des oiseaux au dessus d'elle.

Salut, Cho, lui dit il dans son plus beau sourire

Oh Harry! Salut. Je...C'est embarrassant

Quoi ?

Je ne pourrais pas rester ce soir. J'avais complètement oublié que j'avais un devoir pour demain et

Oh oui d'accord, je vois. Euh, c'est pas grave Cho. On aura qu'à remettre ça à plus tard

Harry ? Je reste surement à Poulard pendant les vacances. Alors, si tu veux bien sûr, on pourra...

Oui oui ! Oui, super. Je... je dois y aller. A bientôt alors !

Déçu, il s'éloigna d'elle. Au moins elle était venue pour le prévenir et elle restait à Poudlard pour les vacances qui commencaient Samedi. Ca leur laisserait dix jours pour se voir. Oui. Finalement ce n'était pas une grosse déception. Harry se heurta à quelque chose, et un cri de rage le retira de ses pensées.

Potter ! Toujours à trainer où il faut pas ! Tu as de la chance que je sois préssé, je ne prendrai pas la peine de te mettre une retenue !, lui cracha Drago, avant de continuer son chemin en lui donnant un autre coup dans l'épaule.

Malefoy ne changerait jamais. Depuis leur premiere rencontre ils se détestaient. Enfin, ils se détestaient depuis que Harry avait refusé son amitié. C'est surement la meilleure chose qu'il ai fait jusqu'à ce jour. Mais depuis cette année Malefoy l'insupportait encore plus. En effet, il était devenu préfet et profitait de chaque occasion pour mépriser Harry, qui savait bien que s'il ne le respectait pas assez il serait mis en retenu. Et jamais il ne voudrait laisser ce plaisir là à son ennemi. Il remonta dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et y rencontra Ron qui venait de terminer son devoir de potion.

Où est Hermione?

Partie ce coucher. Elle pensait que tu ne reviendrait pas si tôt, et comme je travaillais... Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Cho ?

Harry fit son récit à Ron, et une heure après ils allèrent se coucher.

Heureusement que Drago ne s'était pas arrêté pour s'occuper du cas de Potter quelques minutes plus tôt. Pour peu, il aurait été en retard et Rogue n'aurait absolument pas aimé.

Professeur Rogue ?

Entrez Malefoy. Fermez la porte.

Il s'éxécuta.

Bien. Avez vous une idée de la raison de votre présence ici ?

Non.

Rogue se leva, prit une petite fiole de son étagère et l'amena devant Drago.

Ceci est du polynectar. Vous connaissez son rôle, bien entendu ?

Oui.

Cette potion là est cependant particulière. Elle fera effet deux jours au lieu d'une heure. Quand vous la buvrez, vous prendrez la forme de miss Chang. Elle est censée rester ici pour les vacances mais nous la tranfèrerons dans le manoir de votre père, en toute discrétion bien sûr. Vous vous rapprocherez de Potter afin de lui soutirer toutes les information possible sur ce que Dumbledore prévoit contre nous

Mais Monsieur vous pourriez demander vous même a Dumbledore, il ne vous soupconne pas d'être revenu à Voldemort, et vous faites partie de l'ordre!

Il se trouve que Monsieur le Directeur s'est absenté. Il est parti renforcer les protections de son quartier général. Probablement dans le but que je ne puisse plus pénétrer la demeure. Je crains qu'il ne doute de moi. Donc, comme je le disais, vous soutirerez, par n'importe quel moyen, des informations à Potter qui en sait probablement plus que nous.

Mais Potter est sur le point de sortir avec Cho, il va vouloir m'embrasser ! Vous avez prévu quelque chose pour l'en empêcher n'est ce pas ?, s'inquiéta Drago

J'ai dis que vous lui soutirerez des information **par n'importe quel moyen**, lui répondit Rogue, séchement.

C'est répugnant, je ne peux pas ! , se dégouta Drago

Votre père m'a assuré de votre bonne collaboration, Malefoy. Vous n'avez pas le choix. N'oubliez pas qu'il s'agit d'une mission pour le Seigneur des ténèbres.

Je ne suis pas son serviteur !

Lucius s'est porté volontaire pour cette mission. Or, il n'a pas d'autre choix que vous pour l'aider à la remplir. Dans le cas ou vous refuseriez quand même de lui apporter votre aide, il se verrait obligé de vous livrer à Vous-Savez-Qui pour sa défense. Bien. Vous pouvez regagner votre chambre.

Drago sortit rapidement du bureau de son professeur, et gagna les toilettes dans lesquels il vomi instantanément en pensant qu'il allait probablement devoir embrasser Potter. Mais, inquiet pour le sort de son père s'il échouait, et pour son propre sort, puisque son échec causerait sa mort, il devait l'accepter. Il allait devoir affronter Potter.


End file.
